digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:72.191.49.218
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the DigiMemories (Xros Wars) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 01:29, 14 January 2011 Your edits I haven't touched them. Stop being a dick.User:KrytenKoro 03:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Your edits to talk pages have not been encouraging. Kryten's ignored your fan pages; I've similarly ignored them due to the fact that they're not something I'm interested in. The mainspace edits you're done have been reverted for either incorrect or unsourced information. Also, stop being antagonistic. Lanate (talk) 04:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't get to blank your talk page, either. 06:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but no. If you do something wrong, you have to man up to it. If you blank this again, I'll have to block you for vandalism. Instead of hyperventilating about this, just go and do constructive work. 06:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I get it now. Thanks to you 2 and my ANNOYING brother User:Happy5214 . 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) (I hate my brother he's all Deva Digimon) :::::Actually, he still doesn't get it. He deleted my explanatory post regarding his behavior. Do not hesitate to block him if this gets any worse. Happy5214 22:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Don't listen to him. 22:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Shoutmon X5 I can't wait for my Shoutmon X5 toy. Thumbs up. Me. Thanks Thanks for the nice comment where as I've been having nothing but bad ones for a while. Me Fan Fiction pages Start adding Category:Fan fiction to the bottom of your fan fiction pages for categorization purposes. I'm getting tired of doing it for you. Lanate (talk) 13:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Gotcha Dude and whatever you do ignore my brother User:Happy5214. 22:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Super Digimon Xros Wars? Did you create this and if its a fan fic i would love to read it! ::Who ever wrote this comment thank you. I like it, thank you. Keep reading my stuff. 07:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine, let me spell this out: #Speculation is completely useless to the wiki, since this wiki can only use published, official info. #Your discussion there, if not relevant to the NeoVamdemon article, is considered spam and thus vandalism. Talk pages are only to be used for improving the article. #The simple fact of the matter is that NeoVamdemon does not have a dub name. Asking what his dub name might be is a completely thoughtless exercise, and even the speculation of it does nothing to make one wiser. #I am not overreacting, you are simply wasting my time and spamming up the NeoVamdemon page, as well as my talk page. If you are planning on contributing to the articles, please do so. If you are just going to keep wasting my time and spamming irrelevant questions and childish complaints, please go away or I will have to block you. 19:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You didn't hurt my feelings at all. I don't care about the question, at all. I'm just answering your questions (which are already unimportant), and you keep treating it as if I'm attacking you. I just want to get back to work. 20:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chaosomnimon Thanks for the interest in my work. Personally i was thinking the real spirits, but either would work. The result from the fake spirits would be more chaotic however. BlackOmnimon i noticed. it looks pretty cool. What are its attacks? --Hadomaru 21:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :BlackMetalGarurumon X will need some more. It needs to be about the size of a normal Digimon's lead section. 02:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Super Xros Wars through my initial looking over it, it Looks pretty good.